


Just a Little Harder Please

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants Scott to move faster... and harder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Harder Please

Scott isn’t moving fast enough for Stiles’s liking. Scott’s griping the back of his head and tugging at his hair, and is in just the perfect position to fuck the hell out of his mouth but he just won’t. He’s holding back, and being slow and gentle and just so perfectly Scott like. 

But it’s not enough.

Stiles is on his knees before Scott, mouth wrapped tightly around his Alpha’s dick as Scott fuck’s into his mouth. He’s still wearing his lacrosse shorts and his dick is straining against the fabric, pre wetting the already sweat soaked fabric. He could cum alone just from the feel of Scott fucking into his mouth. The moans his friend makes, and the heavy feeling and taste of Scott’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth. He loves being used by his Alpha. 

Except Scott is moving to slow, almost teasing.

Stiles just wants him to wreck him. Wants his lips swollen, and his throat sore for the next two days. He whines, squirming slightly as he tries to move and encourage his friend to move faster. Scott holds him in place though. Dick possibly moving slower. He shiver’s and whines louder looking up trying to meet Scott’s eyes. 

He just fucking needs Scott to fuck him faster, harder. 

Scott smirks at him though, eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Such a good, good boy Stiles. So good for your Alpha’s dick.” He pets Stiles’s head. Smiles. Stiles tries to make his eyes pleading, using his tongue to try and add more stimulation. Scott laughs and grips his hair again. Stiles can feel the press of claws against the back of his head. Scott slams into his mouth then and Stiles feels himself choke. He shuts his eyes and groans. 

It just feels so fucking good. 

Scott finally starts to move his hips with speed, fucking Stiles’s mouth with a purpose. Stiles can feel his own dick twitching with want in his shorts, but he knows if he touches himself Scott will slow down. His hips jerk on their own though. Thrusting against air. 

Scott’s fucking him with need now. Dick probably leaving bruises on the back of Stiles’s throat. His hand still gentle though against the back of Stiles’s head.

“I’m c-close baby. So fucking close.”

He hears Scott groan, entire body shaking as his grip becomes tighter. He shoves all the way in balls pressing against Stiles’s lips as he cums down his friend’s throat. Stiles gags, but swallows the load with pleasure. His hips give one last shake before his cums in his own shorts, jockstrap completely ruined. 

Scott pulls out slow, a little drop of cum slipping out between Stiles’s open lips. Scott smiles at him, petting the back of his head.

“So good Baby.” 

Stiles shuts his eyes. There’s dried tears on his face, but he feels amazing. He’s got the taste of Scott’s spunk on his tongue, and his Alpha seems pleased, whispering words of praise at him. 

Scott pulls him too his feet, and holds him close before his legs can give out. “So good to me, so perfect.” 

He kisses Stiles’s swollen lips before tugging him towards the locker room showers. Behind them the locker room door can be heard opening as their sweaty teammates pile into the room. 

“Why the hell does it smell like sex in here?” 

Stiles can’t help but giggle when he notices the other members of the pack that are on the team get this look of knowing and horror. 

Scott smirks at them and slaps Stiles on the ass. Stiles blows them a kiss with swollen lips, cum still visible on his chin.

Neither at all a little ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
